Jump Start
by SpinningHead
Summary: Bella dubs Edward a gym rat asshat, but will she change her mind after he gives her a jump? O/S, AH, BxE


**A/N... Here goes nothing... my first FF... I'm starting with a lemony O/S. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie is the Queen; Twilight and the affiliated characters and plots are not mine. I just enjoy seeing them all hot & bothered. Also, Usher & Timbaland own their respective lyrics. **

**Summary: Bella dubs Edward a gym rat asshat, but will she change her mind after he gives her a jump? **

Jump Start

_Oh my gosh... baby, let me love you down... there's so many ways to love ya..._

I panted in sync with the beats pulsing through my headphones. My legs trembled and I pursed my lips, pushing through the exhaustion, knowing I'd hit that heady high soon and it'd be smooth sailing from there. I had my eyes closed and mouthed the words to the lyrics,

_This was somethin' special, this was somethin' dynamite_

Usher propelled me on and I silently blessed his sexy ass and good dance moves for providing me mental distraction on this wretched stepper.

Of course there was _other _ways to distract myself... but I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut, forcing my attention to the music.

I was _not _going to be a sad cliche, checking out a guy at the gym.

_Even though he was friggin hot. _The thought flashed through my head frantically, like it knew I would squash it if I had advance notice of its ascent. Fucking hormones.

He's a hot _headache_, I lectured back, annoyed I even somewhat-briefly sorta-accidentally checked him out when he came in the gym earlier.

My hormones flashed his image to me, and the damn bitches distracted me. My eyes wandered over the image of his tall, lean frame, soaking in his wide shoulders, sweeping down what I knew had to be a tight chest, down to his narrow waist... He was wearing a white Nike t-shirt and black mesh shorts that molded very nicely around his very promising package. His tanned skin looked lightly dusted with hair...and speaking of hair, his stood in wild bronze spikes from all the tugging he did on it in between his sets. My hormones picked up on my interest and before I knew it, I was envisioning him running his hands through his sexed-up hair, glancing up at me under dark lashes.

The step machine beeped, yanking me ruthlessly back to reality. I opened my eyes, the harsh lights another reprimand for my wandering mind.

The _last _thing I needed was another asshat gym rat.

The accused asshat gym rat made eye contact with me then, nearly causing me to freeze mid-step. He had vibrant, clover green eyes, and the left side of his lips tugged up into a crooked smile, as if he knew a secret about me… like my secret horny thoughts.

I gave him a quick smile in return that I hope was more "hey-we-made-eye-contact-and-I'm-smiling-to-be-polite" and less "hey-wanna-fuck-each-other-senseless?" even though I was definitely, definitely feeling the hot fuck vibes coming from him.

I quickly forced my attention back to the flashing lights of the Stairmaster so I didn't return those vibes by letting my tongue loll out of my mouth or anything equally mortifying. Or possible. I noticed I had reached 69 floors and rolled my eyes at myself.

Without meaning to, I glanced back up and the gym rat was talking with his friend, a tall, lanky guy with a mop of curly blonde hair on his head. The blonde looked at me then, and I cursed under my breath and tried to casually let my eyes drift away like I wasn't actually snooping. _Three strikes, and you're out, Bella_, I told myself.

Deciding it was best for all involved that I focus on finishing my damn workout and getting out of here, I turned up the music louder - Timberland now - and shut my eyes again.

It was a Friday night and if all went well, I'd be out with Alice later, dancing to perhaps the same tunes I was kicking my ass to. I didn't often do it, but I found I liked going to the gym on a Friday. It was relatively quiet - and getting in my workout now meant I could skip tomorrow, which was extra nice since I planned to have a super hangover tomorrow.

Or maybe not even sober up.

_When the cats come out the bats come out to play…_

Fucking Mike, I thought bitterly, my legs pumping as I stepped faster and faster, muttering the lyrics under my breath. Slimeball, douche bag #1. Why did I ever sleep with his lying, cheating, scamming ass?

_In the morning after, the dawn is here, be gone be on your way…_

Fucking tequila, I reminded myself.

Maybe I'd stick to the beers tonight.

The machine beeped again and the resistance shifted as it switched into cool-down mode. I steadied my breath, my hands automatically going to the handlebars for a break. 200 floors on fat burn. Take that, empty alcohol calories. Tremors ran through my legs and I moaned in relief.

I opened my eyes and looked right into a pair of clover green eyes, just inches from my face.

I shrieked and then started, covering my heart with my hand as it nearly leapt right out of my body.

"I'm sorry," the clover-eyed asshat gym rat said, looking anything but, that little smile slipping over his face again.

"You startled me!" I accused, not oblivious to my breathless state.

"Sorry," he repeated, looking amused. I flushed as I realized he was intensely scrutinizing me. Even though it wasn't intrusive at all - more like he was visually memorizing my face - I narrowed my eyes at him, lowering my hand from my pounding chest. His smirk grew.

"You dropped this," he continued, and only then did I realize he was holding up my ratty blue sweat towel in his hand.

"Um, thanks...?" I couldn't help making it a question. I eyed him, a bit wary, and reached out to accept it. My hormones were attempting to throw themselves off the stepper and onto his cut biceps. My mind, meanwhile, was racing. The towel wasn't anything I couldn't have easily picked up myself after my workout. He was obviously here to try and pick me up. At the gym. I was simultaneously skeeved out and flattered.

"No problem," he said, his perfect lips forming each word in a manner that was far too sensual to be appropriate for our sweaty environment. _Another _sweaty environment, it might be exactly perfect. I felt my lips part in response as I stared at him, mesmerized.

"See ya, then," he said, after I still didn't say anything. He turned to go, but almost as quickly glanced back, all smirk. "Nice singing, by the way."

My mouth fell open in a little "o" as a blush burned across my cheeks. His eyes darkened and narrowed and I couldn't help the pout that appeared on my face, aggravated at his overhearing my private singing. With one more smirk he nodded and headed out of the room. I balled up my towel and felt like flinging it at the back of his head but was distracted by his tight ass. Fucker.

I climbed down from the exercise machine, taking a long draw from my water bottle as my gazed burned the now empty doorway. How long had he been standing next to me, anyway? Sheesh. That could really seem as kind of stalkerish, if I thought about it. He may be drop-trou gorgeous but I was guessing that he had a few bolts loose. And if history taught me anything, the gym rats were completely self centered asshats who only looked out for their own best interests.

Not that I was bitter, I thought, grinning to myself. Tonight would be good for me. Get drunk with my girls, and forget about these guys.

:::-:::

I took a long, hot shower in the locker room, my mind flitting back to those clover green eyes despite my best effort to put him out of my head. My hormones most certainly had gotten a hold of my imagination, because without realizing it, several times I had played out different scenarios from our earlier interaction, all of which landed me in his bed later tonight. While I was in the shower I shaved, not that my daydreams had anything to do with that. Nope, not at all.

After drying off and slipping into a navy colored jersey skirt and a white tank, I towel-dried my hair. The locker room was pretty empty, and I hummed to myself as I ran some product through my damp hair to keep it from frizzing out. Since I was going out later I figured I'd do the full blown makeup at home. I dabbed on some lipgloss, a bit of deodorant and I was done.

I walked out past the racquetball courts, where shouts and squeaks of sneakers on the floor echoed into the hallway. I tossed my towels into the bin, said goodbye to Janie, who worked the front desk, and left.

Twilight had fallen outside, and it was setting up to be a perfect summer's evening: the air was warm, and soft, without a trace of humidity. The sky was clear blue with streaks of red, and there was a very gentle breeze blowing. I slipped on my sunglasses and exhaled with the satisfaction that comes from a hard workout and good scrubbing.

As I headed for my ol' beauty of a truck that was parked across the empty lot next to a row of trees, my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out of my backpack, seeing that I had a couple missed calls from Alice, as well as a text. It read, _B, shithead is keeping me at work late. Rose & I are gonna go right to Sphinx from work. Have the martinis ready. ~A_

I pursed my lips and sent her a quick text back to let her know I got her message, even though I knew she wouldn't be able to check her phone at work. Alice worked in an advertising design firm, and her new boss, Alec, was trying to flex his muscles and let everyone know he meant business. This usually boiled down to him demanding more hours and more work just for the sake of it. Alice was going insane, especially since she could have rightfully gotten that position.

I yanked the handle of the truck door open and jumped in. I'd have to hustle if I wanted to get there to save us a table. Throwing my backpack in the seat next to me, I slipped the keys in the ignition and turned them, only to be greeted with a throaty, ugly cranking sound of gear-on-gear.

"Shit," I muttered, trying again. "Come on, come on baby…" I said. The engine clicked but didn't turn over. I slammed my head back on the headrest. "Fuck!" The truck was a behemoth, and I loved it because it was so damn reliable. It _was _the first time I'd had a dead battery, but I hadn't renewed my AAA membership last month in an effort to save some bucks. Isn't that always the way.

I hopped out of the truck, which was getting kind of hot with the windows up, and dialed AAA anyway. Without an active membership I was informed I wouldn't get expedited service. Apparently Friday evenings were ripe for break downs, because I was told by the chipper bitch on the other end of the line that I was looking at a two hour wait.

"Fuck!" I cursed again, gripping my phone in frustration. I sent Alice another text – _Truck battery dead, call me_ and crossed my arms, staring in frustration at the ground in front of me. All I wanted to do was get stupid drunk and forget about the mess with Mike. Maybe I shouldn't have come back to this gym. Maybe it was cursed.

I heard a throat clear in front of me and I slowly lifted my eyes, up, up, up the long lean blue jean and white t-shirt clad body of Clover Eyes from earlier. He was smirking again and I bit my lower lip, trying not to throw either my phone or myself at him.

"You okay?" he asked, nodding his head at me.

"Yeah," I said, all the fight leaving me in a rush at his concern. "No. My stupid truck died."

His eyes widened incredulously. "You drive this thing?"

"Hey, don't hate on my truck, man," I said, crossing my arms. I'd heard it all before and was frankly so sick of the close-mindedness of men who couldn't believe a woman would dare drive a truck.

"I'm actually impressed," he said, stepping forward. His lip quirked up. "Impressed that it's stayed in one piece this long."

"Ha, ha," I said, pursing my lips.

He grinned at me. "Do you need a jump?"

"Oh could you?" I squealed, relieved I wouldn't be stuck in the parking lot all night waiting for a tow.

"No problem. Oh, I'm Edward," he said, closing the rest of the distance between us and extending his hand to me.

I glanced at it, then back to him. His hair was darker than earlier, evidently from his recent shower. It was swept up in the front in disarray, as if it were reaching out for me. He was taller than I had realized – probably because last time I saw him I was standing up on the stepper. I liked his height; it added to his definite appeal.

"Bella…." I reached my hand out and grasped his. In seemingly slow motion, we both looked down at our clasped hands. I was aware of the world around us fading, like it was on soft-focus; the street noises quieted, the gym building disappeared, even my truck faded into the background.

It was just a hand, like any other hand…but yet it was so much more. His grasp was strong and soft, masculine and gentle. His long fingers wrapped around my hand, sexy and sure. His skin seemed to caress mine, and little flares of energy zinged out from under my skin and ran throughout my body like loose electricity. I glanced up under my eyelashes at him to see that he was staring at me, his lips slightly parted, eyes dark. I felt my face flush at his look, my chest tighten with a surge of lust.

My hormones were having a ticker tape parade inside of my body, smothering the "danger, danger, asshat gym rat!" warning my brain was tripping over.

He smiled at me then, this all-out sexy smile that I knew had gotten him laid many, many times before. But I didn't care. At that moment- that fuck-hot smile was gonna get _me _laid.

My face must have exposed my wanton thoughts because I swear I heard him growl as he pulled on my hand and brought me closer to him. I gasped like Scarlett O'Hara but didn't even have a moment to be embarrassed because my other hand gripped his arm in support and was met with such firmness beneath it that I realized I'd quack like Daffy Duck if it meant I could feel more of him. He must have liked the gasp, anyway, because he growled again – or was it more of a purr? – and pulled my head towards his with his free hand.

Our lips were inches – centimeters – apart. I inhaled his breath and he inhaled mine. His eyes, dark now, searched my face.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he murmured softly, then his lips crashed down on mine and I forgot my own name, I forgot where we were, I forgot all about him probably being an asshat gym rat and how I was planning on avoiding stupid fucking men for a while and just enjoy my friends and getting drunk and anything else, I forgot it all as his hot lips pressed against mine, cajoling mine open (although it didn't take much, reckless whores they were) and devouring me.

Everything about him drew me in: he tasted minty and clean and sexy… oh so sexy. His scent assaulted me: fresh, clean cotton and soft summer air and pure, unadulterated _man_. He broke our kiss and we both moaned at the same time and I put my nose in his neck, inhaling deeply before licking his stubbly skin. At that first rough contact I felt the tingling begin between my legs. He moaned again and I dragged my teeth over his jaw and then his lips commanded mine again, his tongue pushing urgently into my mouth and sweeping across my tongue. He let go of my hand and both of his grabbed my waist as mine still clung to his arm, helpless. My other hand took advantage of my lightheadedness and suddenly, possessively, grasped his hair, pulling his face impossibly closer to mine.

His hand slipped around my waist and grabbed my ass. Some part of me was reprimanding myself for behaving like such a hussy with this gym rat I didn't even know but when he pressed my body against his, and I felt his hardness evident against my hip, I realized I would have single-mindedly beat someone down if I had to in order to get closer to him.

"Oh God, Edward," I moaned inadvertently. He responded by pressing his hips against me again. He dragged his lips against mine, breath jagged and sharp in my face.

"Jesus, Bella," he said, squeezing my waist and ass. He pressed his forehead to mine and for one horrible, frantic second I thought he was going to pull away, so I yanked his hair again and met his open lips with my own.

He moaned loudly and then both hands grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his body, both mortified and eternally grateful of the fact I had a skirt on, and ground myself against him. He was so hard, and huge, if I was feeling this right.

I was partially aware of the fact we were going at it like two rabid rabbits in the gym parking lot, but my hormones were in such a state that I couldn't focus on decency right now.

"I don't- oh Jesus," he moaned again as I shifted my hips against him. He pressed me against the truck and sucked on my ear lobe. My head fell back and I panted, my clit feeling like it was being electrocuted from the friction he provided.

"Don't talk," I begged, not wanting him to stop… or worse yet, awaken my hesitations, which my hormones had for now beaten down with a stick.

"I don't think we should do this here," he said anyway, pushing his hips up into me. "Can we get in your truck?"

We paused, putting a couple of inches between our faces as we panted in unison and tried to read each other's minds. Well, I was at least trying to read his. Did he think I was slutty? Would I be slutty? I didn't normally do this, and honestly with his cock pressed right against me, I didn't even care – did he? Did he want to do this?

Edward must have found the answer he was looking for because he tightened his grip on my ass and shuffled sideways with me in his arms until we were clear of the truck door. I bent my arm back and jerked the handle up. As soon as the door was open Edward hoisted me up, and never was I more grateful for the bench seat. I shimmied backwards and wondered if he just saw up my skirt – then I realized he'd most likely/definitely _be _up my skirt soon – and I flushed and gazed down at him, biting my lip.

With a quick grunt, Edward jumped into the truck behind me, slamming the door shut and leaning over me, running his right hand up, up, up my leg and under my skirt to my thigh. I squirmed and he brought his other hand to my face, taking his time as he lowered towards me. Unlike the urgency of before, he kissed me gently, almost sweetly, as his hand caressed my thigh. I moaned softly and as my mouth opened he sucked on my tongue. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my knees quivered.

I felt him moan in my mouth, the sensation reverberating and I thought I'd come just from his tongue suck. My right leg dropped off the front of the bench, and he slid into the empty space, balancing on the edge of the seat as he held his weight off me and adorned my neck with little love bites.

"God you smell so good," he moaned, inhaling deeply, his nose buried beneath my ear. His exhalation sent goosebumps shooting across my neck and my back automatically arched. He moaned again as my chest was thrust into him. He lifted himself partially, looking down at my breasts, bursting over the top of my tank top. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips, his hand stilling on my bare thigh. Breathless, I watched him, gasping as he turned his electric gaze on me and moved so fast to my mouth I couldn't track him.

He kissed me ravenously, moaning with each breath and pushing deeper into my mouth at each kiss. I was dizzy with his kisses. I didn't know which way was up or down or what it felt like to not have his delicious weight pressing down on me. My hips were moving on their own accord, small tiny circular motions, drawing him to me. I gripped his biceps, barely conscious of my hands as they roamed up his muscular shoulders and settled on either side of his face as I held on for dear life as he kissed me senseless.

His own hands were moving, his left one drawing circles on my bare stomach while the fingers on his right slipped beneath my thong. He touched me, _there,_ and our mouths gasped apart, mine opening in a silent cry as he slipped his fingers inside of me.

"So fucking hot, Bella," he whispered, swirling his fingers around me and moaning as he did so. "I wanted to do this since I first saw you shaking your ass on that machine."

I glanced up at him to see his lusty smirk, which resulted in a rush of wetness between my legs. Delirious, I pressed my heels into the seat and pushed myself against him. His thumb hit my clit and we both groaned.

"Edward-" I gasped, my eyes squeezed shut, and pushed my head back, arching even further into him. I reached my hands down and tugged at his jeans. He slipped his fingers out of me and I nearly cried at the emptiness. I opened my eyes and peered up at him. He looked at me with his clover eyes, now darkened with lust. He was hurriedly shoving his pants off, and I bit my lip in anticipation. He smirked at me and suddenly was gloriously naked – a glorious, magnificent specimen of mankind.

I heard a tearing of a condom package, and before I even got to eye-fuck the bounty that was his naked body, he pounced on me, pushing my tank top up and over my head and dove headlong at my breasts. He sucked one nipple through my bra, his hand twisting my other nipple. I moaned again and thrust them at him in offering. I was so worked up I could feel myself dripping for him. He sucked harder and I bent my knees to the side, my skirt pushed up between us, and he dropped down against my bared flesh.

"Oh God Bella," he moaned, nipping my nipple and making me whimper, before he reached between us and moved my thong to the side. "So wet," he whispered, running his finger up between my lips, once, twice, three times before he flicked my clit.

"Fuck," I panted, and reached up and grabbed his hair with my hand, hard, pulling him to me. His lips crashed to mine as his cock slipped inside of me.

We both exhaled at the same time, letting the sensations pour over us. My skin tingled as my vagina languorously stretched around him. My legs quivered and I felt like I could shoot fire from my fingertips. My feet were arched in pleasure, pressing into his perfect ass.

Edward made eye contact with me then, and I practically flooded the truck. He pulled out slightly and then thrust back in, watching me as I gasped and writhed beneath him. He repeated his motion, carefully, almost methodically, as he took my lips in another kiss, this one slower, deeper.

I felt myself opening even more for him. My consciousness slipped off this plane and onto another as I gave myself up wholly to sensation. His tongue against mine. His hard chest flattening my erect nipples. His silky hair between my fingertips. His jaw against mine. His sexy hands caressing my face, my breasts, my hips. His strong legs moving against my own as they gripped him tightly. The feel of his skin against my open thighs. His cock moving slowly, lusciously, in and out of me.

My orgasm slammed into me from out of left field. I gasped into his mouth and grabbed onto him, shaking. As my nails dug into his skin, he moved faster, harder, pressing deeper and longer into me.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered, grabbing my ass and lifting me as he pushed deeper into me. I cried out as my pussy clenched over and over and over, shooting tingles out over every inch of my body. "Let me hear you, baby. Come for me," he urged, louder, his voice unsteady. "You are so beautiful. Sing for me, sexy."

My body took over and I grunted, convulsing around him as he thrust relentlessly into me, pushing my orgasm higher and higher. I felt myself flooding in waves, rushing over him and then sucking him deeper into me only to repeat it, again and again… each time my walls clenched around him, holding him for longer and longer.

"Oh fuck…me… Bella…" he gasped, his own orgasm tackling him and I could feel him pulsating inside of me. As my sensations slowly waned I watched him come above me, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his beautiful head thrown back, his hips thrust severely into me. I didn't want the moment to end.

He collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my breast, both of our chests heaving. I ran my fingers gently through his hair. His fingers were grasping my shoulder, the other hand spread on my belly. He was still twitching inside of me. I smiled, utterly sated.

Slowly, slowly, he started to move. He lifted his weight off me, and I took a deep breath even as I mourned the loss. He kissed the swell of my left breast, then the right, before he sat back and pulled out of me. As he busied with the condom I smoothed my skirt back down, my fingers gently touching his knees. He smiled at me once more before slipping on his boxers and then his jeans, hunched over in the truck so he didn't smack his head on the ceiling. I twisted around and reached for my tank top.

"Here," he said, lifting it off the front headrest for me. He inside-outed it and opened the arm holes with his hands. I smiled shyly at this adorable gesture and slid my arms through. He pulled it down over my body, rubbing his hands along my side as he loomed over me. I sat up fully and he leaned in closer. His clover eyes twinkled at me and he gave me a few chaste kisses.

"Best workout of the year," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just the year?"

He laughed. "A lifetime?"

"Better," I conceded, smiling inside. I attempted to tame my thoroughly fucked hair, which seemed all too happy to stay thoroughly fucked. I was honest I didn't mind it declaring to the world that I'd just been thoroughly and completely fucked by this hot man.

"I'd like to see you again," he said, tracing his finger down the side of my face.

"Like, a date?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. As good as the sex was- okay, phenomenal… definitely the best of _my _lifetime… he _had_ picked me up at the gym. And I'd been here before. And I had just sworn off dating for a while. What did it say that I couldn't even last a week without some man?

He cocked his head to the side and gazed at me, like he was trying to read my mind. "Yeah, like a date," he said, then shrugged slowly. "Or, whatever you want."

I narrowed my eyes, alarm bells going off. He means an easy fuck. _Well, isn't that what you are?_ I berated myself. Only then did I start to grasp exactly what I had done. I needed to back out of this, and fast. "Look, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression here-" I began, smoothing my skirt down roughly and looking anywhere but into those scrutinizing eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you gave me the exactly right impression," he said, his hand reaching out and stroking my arm.

I pulled away from him, leaning backwards to open the door behind me. "No, I didn't. I mean, that was nice–"

"Nice?" he interrupted.

I flushed, still struggling with the door handle. "Yeah. But, that's not me. I don't do that kinda stuff." I finally got purchase on the handle and the door flew open and I fell backwards a bit, catching myself on the headrest.

"Whoa – Bella, what is this about?" Edward demanded. He leaned forward now, pulling me back up on the bench.

I struggled against him until he let me go and I hopped out of the truck, planting both feet firmly on the ground. Finally I looked up, squinting against the late afternoon sunlight, to see him staring at me warily.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not dating, Edward," I said, decisively. Then, because I couldn't stop myself, I mumbled, "especially not someone who picks me up at the gym."

"Okay," he said, cautiously, sliding out of the truck and standing in front of me. I couldn't help but take a small step back. From the way my body hummed I knew I couldn't be trusted so close to him. He took another step forward, though, blocking the sun from my eyes, forcing me to look up at him.

"Then meet me out at a restaurant, or a bar, or the supermarket. Let me pick you up there." He was grinning, laughing at me. I huffed and crossed my arms – he clearly didn't understand my penchant for landing asshat gym rats.

"But you should know- I don't do that, either," he said huskily. "Just with you, Bella." Undeterred, he took another step, his fingers lightly stroking my hips. I stood, frozen, prey to his predator. "I find you incredibly sexy…" the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk, and I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what was coming. "And you have to admit, it was pretty fucking amazing."

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from grinning. So it was pretty fucking amazing. What could one date hurt, right?

"I'll think about it," I said, smiling.

"You'll think about it?" he smiled back at me, teasing. "Well don't forget this, _Bella_," he purred, pulling me to him suddenly and kissing me squarely and deeply on the mouth. I grabbed his shoulders, dizzy, the sex rushing back to me and intoxicating me all over again.

He pulled apart, grinning that sex smile again. "Can I see your phone?"

I nodded, retrieving it from the floor of the truck where it had fallen and handed it to him. He bent his head He bent his head and quickly punched in some numbers, hit save, and then hit send to call his phone and get my number, too. He handed my phone back to me and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"I'll go get my jumper cables."

"Okay," I said, still reeling a bit from the kiss. He smirked and walked across the parking lot towards a sporty silver car.

I pursed my lips, panting slightly, and watched him go. I glanced down at my phone to see the number he'd programmed into my phone. _Best Fuck Ever- Edward. _I grinned. Conceited bastard. But as I watched him come back to me, cables thrown over his bicep and hand running through his hair, I thought... a girl could do worse than having a "Best Fuck Ever - Edward" programmed into her phone. I'd be calling him.

Lucky bastard.

::: the end :::

**Thanks for reading... if you'd like to leave me a note, I'd love to hear from you. **

**But be gentle.. I'm a newborn. :)**


End file.
